powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sela
is , the Blue Ranger of the Zyuohgers. Biography to be added Personality Sela is a shark Zyuman and a type who doesn't want to show others her weakness. She doesn't like to lose and has very sharp hearing. Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened= Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Shark |}} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Sela is portrayed by . As Zyuoh Shark, her suit actor is . Notes *Sela has a couple of notable firsts: **She is the first female blue ranger since Urara Ozu/MagiBlue. ***This is contingent on counting only the main female blue rangers on official series. Otherwise, there's the two unofficial AkibaBlues Mitsuki Aoyagi and Luna Iwashimizu, the two Kyoryu Cyans Yuko Fukui and Ami-neesan, or Gokai and Transfer Changes that put Luka Millfy, Ahim de Famille, Mio Natsume, or Kagura Izumi in blue suits (their regular powers/colors are yellow for Luka and Mio or pink for Ahim and Kagura). **She is the first female ranger to have a Shark motif. Counterpart notes *Sela shares a few things in common with 5 of the other Zyuohgers in terms of counterparts: **She is one of three Zyuohgers to have a counterpart from all 39 past Super Sentai teams (the other two being Yamato Kazakiri and Leo). **She is one of two Zyuohgers to have all of their counterparts share the same color as them and be a part of their respective teams' primary groups (the other one being Yamato). **she is one of two Zyuohgers with no counterpart that was either an official or technical leader of their team (the other one being Zyuoh The World). **She and Leo each have a counterpart played by Hiroshi Miyauchi. In her case, her is Aorenger from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. ** She is the only Zyuohgers to have the most opposite gender counterpart **She and Tusk each have a counterpart played by Kenji Ohba. In her case, her is DenziBlue from Denshi Sentai Denziman *Ironically, even though Sela is Friendly and Playful, Some of her counterparts Aorenger, Dia Jack, Battle France, VulShark, Blue Dolphin, FiveBlue, MegaBlue, GoBlue, TimeBlue, AbareBlue, DekaBlue, MagiBlue, GekiBlue,Gosei Blue,Gokai Blue and AoNinger were much more the most serious and no-nonsense member of their team ** Her friendly and playful counterpart includes(DenziBlue, GoggleBlue, DynaBlue, Blue3, ChangePegasus, Blue Flash, Blue Mask, Blue Turbo, Blue Swallow, TriceraRanger, TenmaRanger, NinjaBlue, OhBlue, Blue Racer, GingaBlue, GaoBlue, HurricaneBlue, Bouken Blue, Go-On Blue and Shinken Blue),Blue Buster,Kyoryu Blue (I) and ToQ 2gou *Even though most of Selas counterpart are males she has 4 female counterpart they are Blue Dolphin, Blue Swallow, HurricaneBlue, and MagiBlue. *2 Blue Rangers (Signalman and KuwagaRaiger) are not Sela's counterparts, as neither of these Blues are part of their respective teams' primary groups. *Even though Sela is the second-in-command of the Zyuohgers, only 11 of her counterparts (Aorenger, Battle France, FiveBlue, Blue Racer, GoBlue, TimeBlue, DekaBlue, GekiBlue, Go-On Blue, Shinken Blue),Gokai Blue and AoNinger were second in command of their teamm References Category:Sentai Blue Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers Category:Sentai second-in-command